Christmas with the family
by The Black Flame Phoenix
Summary: After hearing about Christmaas from Kagome. Inuyasha decides to try and be nice to Sesshoumaru. What he didn't realize was the effect? Now Inuyasha spends christmas with Sesshoumaru at his castle. What will become of this unexpected invitation?
1. Christmas eve and day

1_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own the other characters and the plot._

Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut as Kagome explained what Christmas was. Everyone found this holiday to be very cool. Kagome had said she would go home and come back a little later that day. As Kagome walked out of the hut everyone started to think what they could get everyone. Inuyasha walked out and went after Kagome who was near the well when he caught up with her.

Kagome turned and said, "Hey I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me and help me get some things for everyone?"

Inuyasha said, "Okay."

Inuyasha and Kagome were now walking through the mall getting gifts for everyone as well as each other. While Inuyasha was getting Kagome a gift he saw a perfect gift for someone else he cared about. He'd also gotten one for Shippou plus an extra one for another little kid he knew. Once they had gotten all the gifts for everyone and some decorations they headed back to her house to wrap the presents they had gotten.

Kagome said, "Who are those two for?"

Inuyasha said, "Do I have to tell you?"

Kagome said, "No, but it would be nice."

Inuyasha said, "Well I was only thinking that maybe I'd call a momentary truce with Sesshoumaru and do something completely out of character for me."

She said, "So they're for him?"

Inuyasha said, "Well this one is."

He indicated the bigger of the two gifts. He indicated the smaller one next.

He said, "This one is actually for Rin."

Kagome said, "That was very nice of you Inuyasha."

He said, "Actually its very nice of all of us. Cause Rin's gift is from everyone."

Kagome said, "Its still very nice of you to think of them."

After wrapping all the gifts they took the decorations and headed back with all the presents in her bag. Once she and Inuyasha were on his side of the well she and him went to find a tree they could use. They found a perfect Christmas tree to use in the hut. So they cut it down and Inuyasha carried it back to the hut where their friends were waiting.

Once they had the tree in the stand they proceeded to decorate the tree. Kagome was glad that everyone wasn't there because when they were done the tree looked beautiful. Kagome had even found some lights that ran off batteries so they had normal Christmas tree lights. Kagome then placed all the gifts under the tree.

When the others came back they added their gifts to Inuyasha's and Kagome's gifts under the tree. Which they all thought was beautiful. It was Christmas Eve and Kagome was going to spend Christmas with her friends then go home and spend a little while with her family then came back to hunt shards.

That night Inuyasha stayed awake and was watching the tree. Kagome saw he was awake and smiled.

Kagome said softly, "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Nothing just thinking."

Kagome said, "About what?"

Inuyasha said, "About how lucky I am."

Kagome smiled and said, "How so?"

Inuyasha said, "Well if I hadn't met you then I would be out there alone and trying to find a place to spend winter and where I was going to find enough food and things. But now I have all of you and I'm not alone and I don't have to worry about anything."

It was morning and everyone started to open their gifts but they went by who was giving them. Shippou went first._ He gave Kagome a comb for her hair. Sango got a new strap for her weapon. Kaede got a charm. Miroku got new prayer beads. While Inuyasha was given a protection amulet to keep him safe._ Everyone really loved their presents. Sango went next. _Kagome was given a kimono. Kaede - candles and Incense. Shippou - parchment paper to draw on. Miroku - got the best gift by far. _Sango decided it was the one and only time she was ever going to do this. _For Miroku, Sango gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Everyone was shocked by this display but Miroku seemed to love it. Inuyasha - was given a new Kimono but it was armor like the fire-rat robe._ Next it was Miroku then Kaede then Kagome and Inuyasha.

After all but two gifts were given Inuyasha took his leave with the two presents that had been left unopened and went to find Sesshoumaru. It didn't take long to find them all. They were headed back to the castle. Sesshoumaru reached for Toukijin till Inuyasha put his hands up in a clear sign of submission.

Sesshoumaru said, "What do you want?"

Inuyasha said, "I have something for you and Rin."

Sesshoumaru raised and eyebrow and said, "Why?"

Inuyasha said, "Cause I wanted to."

They were talking along while Jaken and Rin waited with Ah-un. Sesshoumaru was confused he didn't understand why his younger brother was giving them anything.

Sesshoumaru said, "What's the real reason little brother?"

Inuyasha sighed and told him everything Kagome had told them about Christmas and then told him why he gave him the present and why he gave it to Rin.

Inuyasha said, "I gave them to you because its what you do. You give friends and family gifts."

Sesshoumaru said, "Why though? What's the reason?"

Inuyasha said, "Kagome said it was to show them that you love them."

This really confused Sesshoumaru. If his younger brother hated him then why give him something to prove he loved him.

Inuyasha said, "Rin's present is from all of us but yours is just from me."

Inuyasha went to leave only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha looked at him and waited to see what he wanted.

Sesshoumaru said, "You know where my castle is right?"

Inuyasha said, "Yes, why?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Well when you get time today or tomorrow come to the castle."

Inuyasha said, "Alright I'll come by later today. Kagome's mom wants me to come back to the shrine with Kagome for a while but when I come back then I will come to the castle promise."

Sesshoumaru said, "Alright but why does she want you to go back to the shrine?"

Inuyasha said, "Well Mrs. Higurashi considers me family now so I guess she got me something like the others did."

Sesshoumaru said, "Okay we'll see you when you come alright."

Inuyasha said, "Alright I'll see you later."

Inuyasha left Sesshoumaru's company and jumped into the well and went up to the house. Once inside he heard other people talking besides just Kagome's family so he tied his hair up with one of Kagome's hairpieces she kept in her coat pocket. Then walked into the main part of the house. The first one to see him was Souta.

Souta got up and went over to him saying, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha picked him up and hugged him saying, "Hey Souta."

Mrs. Higurashi said, "Come and sit here Inuyasha."

She indicated the spot next to her and Kagome. He sat down and Souta sat at his feet. He didn't even recognize anyone there but Kagome's immediate family. Kagome grabbed his hand in her's and pulled her's onto her lap. Kagome saw her cousins' and Aunts' and Uncles' as well as her friends looking at them. As Kagome's mom, and grandfather went into the kitchen and her little brother went to his room to play games. Kagome decided to introduce Inuyasha to her other guests.

Kagome said, "Well Inuyasha this is the rest of my family and very best friends. Everyone this is Inuyasha."

Yuka said, "So this is your boyfriend?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Yes, Yuka he is."

Her Aunt Kagami said, "Well he is a cute one isn't he."

Inuyasha blushed and tried not to laugh or embarrass Kagome who was also blushing.

Just then Kashu said, "Inuyasha sweetheart could you come give me a hand?"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Yeah coming mother."

Her uncle Jiro said, "Why did he just call my little sister Mother?"

Inuyasha had walked into the kitchen before Jiro asked his question. Inuyasha helped Kashu make tea and some snacks for the family. Mean while out with Kagome, she was answering questions concerning him.

Kagome said, "He only called her that because he's here so much mom said he was part of the family."

Ayumi said, "Why does he look like the half demon in our history books?"

This one Kagome had no choice but to be truthful about cause everyone had noticed the resemblance to his photo in the history book.

Kagome said, "Well that's cause they are one in the same. He is the one from the books just please don't ask him about anything from back then he's a little sensitive about it all."

Aunt Kantana said, "So he's how much older than you sweety?"

Kagome said, "Oh six hundred and eighty-five years give or take a little bit. But its cool."

Uncle Tsubasa said, "Your mom knows about all this right? Your not hiding it from her?"

Kagome said, "Yes my mom knows about it and she's fine with it."

Just then Kashu, Jin-chan, and Inuyasha came back into the room. They placed the trays down on the table and they sat down to talk for awhile then they went to eat.

Kashu said, "So Inuyasha how'd your brother like your present?"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Don't know he didn't open it with me there but I'll find out later I'm supposed to go to his house when I leave here."

Kagome said, "Well see I guess your plan worked huh?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah guess it did."

After they ate they went into the living room and opened their gifts. Inuyasha got some practical stuff. A new coat, which was his only one; hat; and pair of boots which Kashu knew he'd put to good use. After presents Inuyasha said he had to go it was a long way to his brother's. He placed a kiss on Kashu's cheek, on Jin-chan's head, and he ruffled Souta's hair. Kagome got up and walked to the door with him. He kissed her on the lips while her cousins, friends, and brother watched.

Kagome said, "Be careful at Sesshoumaru's alright you know how much of an ass he is."

Inuyasha said, "I will don't worry. I'm just wondering what he wants. I know I freaked him out when I told him I gave him the present because I love him."

Kagome said, "Did you mean it when you said you gave it to him out of love?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I mean it he's my older brother. He may hate me for what ever reason but I don't hate him for any reason."

Kagome said, "Then don't act like you normally would with him. Act like you do with Souta just treat him as the older brother. You know how Souta treats you? Well you do it with Sesshoumaru and I bet everything will work out."

Inuyasha left Kagome's and went back to his own era where he left for Sesshoumaru's castle. It took him till sunset to get there and when he did he went into the castle. Where he saw a servant.


	2. An angel is revield

1_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own the other characters and the plot._

He said, "Would you please inform my brother that I'm here?"

Servant said, "Yes my lord."

Inuyasha was in the sitting room when Sesshoumaru came in. Sesshoumaru almost didn't recognize his younger brother as he stood watching the snow fall outside the window. Inuyasha wasn't wearing his usual red outfit instead he was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, boots, and a bright green sweater that Sesshoumaru could see had pictures of Holly on it. His white hair was braided down his back as well. Sesshoumaru thought, _'damn he seems so different than he usually does.'_

Sesshoumaru said, "Good evening little brother."

Inuyasha turned and said, "Good evening to you too Oniisan. I see I got here just in time I missed the snow storm."

Sesshoumaru said, "I can see that and its good you did. I was worried you'd get caught in it."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "If I had you would have known cause I would have sent word somehow. But enough about that, what I wanna know is why you asked me to come to your castle Oniisan?"

Sesshoumaru said, "I asked you to come to make up for lost time. Is that so wrong of me to want to spend some time with my younger brother?"

Inuyasha said, "No I just found it strange is all you normally don't want me around. But I'm not complaining. I would love to spend time with you all you ever have to do is say so."

Sesshoumaru said, "Come, if your hungry there's some food waiting in my study, lets talk."

Inuyasha said, "Actually I am quite full. Kagome's mother is a good cook. In fact she made these for you."

Inuyasha picked up his coat and took the small box out from under it and walked over to Sesshoumaru and handed it to him. Sesshoumaru took the box and looked at Inuyasha.

He said, "What's in it?"

Inuyasha said, "I know you don't eat human food but she is so hard to tell no too. She reminds me way to much of my mom. But she made cookies for you and packed some of the dinner she made for you."

Sesshoumaru said, "Thank you. Does she really remind you of your mom?"

Inuyasha said, "Yes she does right down to her scent. She even lets me call her mother. She says since I am there with Kagome so much I'm family even Souta, Kagome's younger brother, calls me big brother and Jin-chan, her grandfather, treats me like his own grand child now. He's constantly spoiling me. Kagome says he spoils me more than his real grand kids."

Sesshoumaru said, "Well it would seem you gained some more family than just me."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I guess I do but don't worry the only one who really matters is you."

Sesshoumaru said, "Thanks well anyway come on."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went into the study to talk. It was well into the night when they went to their rooms to sleep. But it wasn't long before Inuyasha found he couldn't sleep. He had went to look around the castle since this was probably the only time he'd get to spend there. He'd walked out of the throne room's doors. The doors led to the garden. Inuyasha stood on the balcony over looking the gardens and he stood there in the soft moon light with the snow falling softly around him. Inuyasha was leaning on the railing and looking out at the snow covered gardens of his brother's castle and started to hum. He had heard a song in Kagome's time while he was there that he really liked.

_Do You Hear What I Hear_

_Said the night wind to the little lamb,_

_do you see what I see_

_Way up in the sky, little lamb,_

_do you see what I see_

_A star, a star, dancing in the night_

_With a tail as big as a kite_

_With a tail as big as a kite_

_Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy,_

_do you hear what I hear_

_Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy,_

_do you hear what I hear_

_A song, a song, high above the trees_

_With a voice as big as the sea_

_With a voice as big as the sea_

Sesshoumaru heard the singing and went to find out who it was since he'd never heard the song or a voice as beautiful as the one he was hearing. It intrigued him to no end and it was also confusing as to who this person was. Once he was in the throne room he went to the back of the room to where the doors were and saw who it was singing. On the balcony with a little snow on them and more falling down around them and surrounded by a halo of moonlight.

_Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king,_

_do you know what I know_

_In your palace warm, mighty king,_

_do you know what I know_

_A Child, a Child shivers in the cold_

_Let us bring Him silver and gold_

_Let us bring Him silver and gold_

_Said the king to the people everywhere,_

_listen to what I say_

_Pray for peace, people everywhere!_

_listen to what I say_

_The Child, the Child, sleeping in the night_

_He will bring us goodness and light_

_He will bring us goodness and light_

Sesshoumaru said, "You are a very good singer Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jumped and turned around. He saw Sesshoumaru leaning on the door frame to the throne room and he thought for a minute he was in trouble because he'd woken him up or something.

Inuyasha said, "How long have you been standing there?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Only the last two verses but your voice carried through the whole castle so I heard the whole song. Where'd you hear it anyway?"

Inuyasha said, "With Kagome when we went shopping for all the gifts. I didn't mean to wake you up Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru said, "You didn't wake me I was doing some work in my study and you don't need to be sorry. Like I said you are a good singer."

Inuyasha blushed and said, "I'm not that good."

Sesshoumaru walked out the door and came to stand beside him looking out over the garden. Inuyasha turned around and resumed his former pose.

Sesshoumaru said, "Yes you are. Don't think your not."

Inuyasha said, "I might be the best you've heard but you never heard my mom or Kagome sing. Kagome sounds like an angel."

Sesshoumaru said, "I could say the same for you little brother. And I have heard your mother and Kagome sing. I still think your better."

Inuyasha said, "When didyou hear them singing?"

Sesshoumaru said, "I heard your mom singing to you a day after you were born. I heard Kagome singing to the fox kit once while she was waiting for you to get back to your camp."

Inuyasha said, "Why would you have heard my mom the day after I was born?"

Sesshoumaru said, "I was curious. I had a younger brother I had to go see you if for nothing else then to see what it was about you that made dad choose you over me."

Inuyasha said, "Dad never chose me over you. Dad died protecting me and my mom nothing else."

Sesshoumaru said, "Dad was hurt well before the fight with the humans Inuyasha. Dad was wounded by that damn dragon. He just went to save you two because he loved you. I never found out why dad chose you over me Inuyasha but I think I know why he did now."

Inuyasha said, "Sesshoumaru trust me he didn't choose me over you. Your first born the heir to this throne why would he choose me a half breed."

Sesshoumaru snorted and said, "One Inuyasha you were always dad's favorite even before you were born. He'd dote on your mom continuously it was kind of sick. What ever she wanted he'd give her. I know its nothing but seriously it was way wrong the way he acted around her. Two Inuyasha I may be first born but this throne isn't mine it never was."

Inuyasha said, "What do you mean its not yours? The first born male is heir to the throne everyone knows that."

Sesshoumaru said, "Except in our family. Dad made it clear that I was not getting this throne. I only have it now because the true heir was too young to rule."

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha you are the heir to this throne. You are the one who is to be ruling not me. Father left the land to you. So see your Lord not me."

Inuyasha said, "Why would he do that? I mean isn't it normally the first born who gets the throne after the previous ruler dies."

Sesshoumaru said, "Yeah it is but father put it in writing so I couldn't contest it. The throne is yours when ever you want it Inuyasha. Your old enough now to rule it. The other three Lords know how old you are and they know of father's decision. They've been trying for years to get me out of here and to put you on the throne but Kikyo kind of screwed up their process by sealing you to that tree and Kagome put it back in motion when she released you from that spell."

Inuyasha said, "Well what if I told you I didn't want it."

Sesshoumaru said, "I'd love it but it won't matter they will put you there. Dad's word is everything and he left you the throne and everything that goes with it."

Inuyasha said, "Why did he take it from you? It was your right not mine."

Sesshoumaru said, "Like I told you dad loved you."

Inuyasha said, "Sesshoumaru I don't understand."

Sesshoumaru said, "Dad loved you but when it came to me there was no love there. Dad may have acted like there was when there was an audience that mattered but if there was no one around the only thing I got from dad was the back of his hand."

Inuyasha said, "You mean he hit you."

Sesshoumaru said, "Hit me hell he'd beat the hell out of me just for breathing too loud."

Inuyasha said, "Well that's not fair."

Sesshoumaru looked at him and said, "There is nothing fair about anything Inuyasha. Nothing is ever fair you should know that by now."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I know but Sesshoumaru even if they managed to put me on the throne I wouldn't know anything."

Sesshoumaru said, "That's what I am supposed to be doing. I'm supposed to be teaching you everything you need to know."

Inuyasha said, "So how long before the others get here?"

Sesshoumaru said, "What makes you think they're coming here?"

Inuyasha said, "Just because I'm a half demon doesn't mean I'm stupid. I'm actually a lot smarter than most people give me credit for."

Sesshoumaru said, "I never underestimate how smart you are or how strong you are. Hell Inuyasha you could probably kill me if you wanted to."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah but why would I want to?"

Sesshoumaru said, "I told dad you'd never do it. He didn't believe me."

Inuyasha said, "What do you mean by that?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Dad left me Tenseiga so I couldn't defend myself against you and Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha said, "Why would dad do that?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Dad did it because he made it very clear that you'd be the next ruler and my life would be forfeit to prove how powerful you were and that you were not to be messed with."

Inuyasha said, "So dad wanted me to kill you?"

Sesshoumaru said, "That's right. I was to be sacrificed to prove you had what it took to rule this land. Everyone knows how strong I am and if you could kill me then you were strong enough to rule and if you killed me even though I am your brother it proved that you..."

Inuyasha interrupted, "It proved how heartless I was. You have to realize this Sesshoumaru I would never do that."

Sesshoumaru said, "I know that I told father you would never do it. But he said he'd prove me wrong and he'd raise you to think my life was expendable to get what you wanted."

Inuyasha said, "I wouldn't have done it in either case. I still won't do it."

Sesshoumaru said, "I know but Inuyasha you are going to have to."

Inuyasha said, "No I won't there is no way in hell I am going to kill you Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru said, "Just listen to me alright. Tenseiga hasn't been used on me so you can use it. You will have to prove your strength to the other Lords in order to get them to listen to me. But you don't have to be as heartless as dad wanted. After you kill me you can just use my sword to bring me back that's all."

Inuyasha said, "What if it don't work then what?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Then don't worry about it alright. There is nothing in this world Inuyasha that could ever make me think you'd actually hurt me."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah but the point is Sesshoumaru if it didn't work I'd never be able to forgive myself even if it does work I still won't be able to."

Sesshoumaru said, "Inuyasha listen to me ok."

Sesshoumaru moved and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's waist and buried his nose in his neck and said, "Inuyasha I love you alright. I always have that's one thing I will never loose or forget. You are the only one in my family who even remotely cares about me. Hell you're the only one whose ever told me they even loved me even if you didn't come right out and say it. Everyone else in our family has tried their hardest to make me feel worthless. Hell even dad managed to make me feel worthless. Hell if dad hadn't of been home so much I wouldn't even be here with you."

Inuyasha looked at him and said, "You'd have killed yourself."


	3. The truth is out

1_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own the other characters and the plot._

Sesshoumaru said, "Yeah I would have. Because that's how low I felt with everyone telling me how worthless I was and how much my life meant nothing. Everyone was saying how you were going to be a much better son to father than I ever could be and you were going to be stronger than I could ever hope to get. Dad basically made my life a living hell while he was alive."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck while he stood behind him. Sesshoumaru hugged him back and actually smiled. Inuyasha placed a kiss on Sesshoumaru's cheek and that gained him an even bigger smile from him.

Inuyasha said, "Well you will never have to worry about me ever making your life hell. Or me never loving you again."

Sesshoumaru said, "Thanks Inuyasha. But there was another reason Dad wanted you to kill me and why he threw me off the throne."

Inuyasha said, "Why is that?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Well the one who holds the throne is supposed to have heirs and I unfortunately won't have any."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah you will don't worry."

Sesshoumaru said, "Its not that I can't have kids Inuyasha its that my choice in lovers will not allow it."

Inuyasha said, "Oh I get it. You like guys not girls."

Sesshoumaru said, "Yeah I do and dad couldn't handle that. He said there was no way in hell any son of his was going to disgrace him like that. He also said that if I so much as went anywhere near you he'd kill me himself."

Inuyasha said, "Well that threat didn't work did it cause your standing here with me and he's not around."

Sesshoumaru said, "I know that. Dad was afraid I'd take you as my mate which is not what I would do. You know that as well as I do."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I know it. You may love me but its not like you'd ever do that to me."

Sesshoumaru said, "I know that but its what father was afraid of. Inuyasha you have to do this alright."

Inuyasha said, "I can't I won't Sesshoumaru. I won't kill you and take a throne I don't want and have no right to be on. No I won't do it."

Sesshoumaru said, "Inuyasha listen to me alright. If you don't then the council has a reason to kill both of us. Because whether we are together or not it won't matter because the council will see your reluctance as admittance of a relationship that isn't there."

Inuyasha said, "Why do you insist on me killing you when I don't want to?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Inuyasha please just do as I ask alright. Just do what you are meant to by dad's ruling alright. But you can change the outcome by using Tenseiga to bring me back alright."

Inuyasha said, "Alright but I won't like it."

Sesshoumaru said, "I know little brother now we need to get to sleep alright. The other Lords will be here some time tomorrow."

Inuyasha said, "Alright."

As they walked to their rooms Inuyasha stopped outside Sesshoumaru's room. Sesshoumaru had just opened the door and was watching Inuyasha. He wondered what was wrong with his brother.

Sesshoumaru said, "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

Inuyasha said softly, "Sesshoumaru can I stay with you tonight?"

Sesshoumaru was looking at his brother and he was actually smiling.


	4. Chapter 4 Inuyasha's decission

1_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own the other characters and the plot._

The next morning Sesshoumaru awoke to find Inuyasha sleeping with his head on his chest. Inuyasha was still sound asleep and it made him smile cause he knew that no matter what happened Inuyasha would remember this and have a nice memory of them where they weren't fighting. It made Sesshoumaru happy to know that even if their plan didn't work then his brother would always have at lest one memory that was a time where everything was perfect between them and they acted like brothers instead of enemies.

Sesshoumaru said, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's only response was to nuzzle into Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru chuckled and ran his hand threw Inuyasha's hair.

Sesshoumaru said, "Come on little brother you need to get up."

Inuyasha sleepily said, "Why?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Cause the Council shows up today and I don't think it would be a good idea if they saw us leave from the same room after sharing it all night. Do you?"

Inuyasha yawned and said, "No. I guess not."

He moved and looked at Sesshoumaru with sleepy gold eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled and brushed some of Inuyasha's hair out of his eyes. Inuyasha smiled and nudged his nose into the palm of Sesshoumaru's hand as it rested against his cheek. Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru one of his true glorious smiles that very few people had seen and Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha one of his rare smiles that only Rin had ever seen.

Inuyasha said, "How long before they get here?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Probably a few hours but it won't be long. Probably long enough for us to get ready for their arrival."

Inuyasha said, "Are you sure I have to do this?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Yeah Inuyasha you have to but I will be doing one thing though."

Inuyasha said, "What's that?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Telling that ungrateful bastard of a father of ours that I told him so."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Yeah it would make him really pissed off wouldn't it."

Sesshoumaru said, "Oh yeah. Come on lets get up before we get caught and then we'll have to explain what happened."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah we don't need that."

After they got up and they were in the bath house in the hot springs Inuyasha was thinking, _I know I told Sesshoumaru I'd go through this for his sake but I know another way I just hope he can forgive me for doing it. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru I can't go through with this I hope you can forgive me for this in time._ After their bath they both got dressed and ready for the rest of the Lords to arrive. Inuyasha knew already what he was going to do but it wasn't what they expected him to do.

_*The Lord's arrival*_

Sesshoumaru greeted the other three cardinal Lords and introduced Inuyasha to them and they all made their way to the Throne Room where they would have privacy. Once seated in the Throne Room with the other Lords Inuyasha knew he couldn't go through with the plan Sesshoumaru had set up but his own plan would work cause he knew if he did this then Sesshoumaru would keep his life and the throne.

Northern Lord Jiro said, "So Inuyasha did Sesshoumaru explain why we are here?"

Inuyasha said, "Yes."

Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha's response and the voice he used it was just like his and to think about it Inuyasha had placed the very same mask he used everyday on his own face to hide everything from everyone in the room the only difference between his mask and Inuyasha's was the mask never reached his eyes but Inuyasha's eyes looked dead and cold there was absolutely no emotion in them what so ever and it scared him to see that come to this.

Eastern Lord Oda said, "Do you understand what he said?"

Inuyasha said, "What's there to understand. I'm the rightful Lord and to take it I have to kill him its simple."

Sesshoumaru was wondering what was going on in his younger brother's head to make him act the way he was. Inuyasha was thinking, _'Ok just a little more. If I can keep this up then no one will know what I have planned until the very end. I just hope its convincing. I actually think I am scaring Sesshoumaru and that's a good thing cause that means my cold indifference is working.'_

Southern Lord Yama said, "Whenever your ready Inuyasha you can claim your throne."

Sesshoumaru saw the smile cross his younger brother's face and was really scared then but didn't show it or let his scent betray him. He had never seen a smile like that on anyone except their Father not even Naraku was able to pull off what Inuyasha was doing at this moment and it scared him to think that Inuyasha was turning into their father instead of the sweet little brother he had always known. Inuyasha took the knife Lord Jiro offered him and looked at Sesshoumaru who saw the one thing in his eyes the other's didn't it was the only emotions there. Sesshoumaru saw the regret and love that reflected there for only him to see. Sesshoumaru knew what was coming or so he thought but what happened shocked not only him but the other three as well.

Inuyasha thought, _'Ok now or never. I will not take my own brother's life I won't I can't. There is nothing in this world that could ever make me do that not to him or anyone else.'_ Inuyasha moved the knife toward Sesshoumaru but faster than anyone else could move and prevent him from doing it Inuyasha changed the direction of the knife toward himself and slid it right across his own throat faster than anyone including Sesshoumaru could stop him. The last thing he heard were the surprise yells from the other three Lords and his brother yell his name.

_*On the other side*_

_(A/n: This entire section is going to be done in italics so it seems like its in a different plane of existence)_

_Inuyasha stood on a cliff over looking everything. He knew where this cliff was it was just outside his forest past Kaede's village. He was standing there when he felt another's presence. He knew who it was and was furious with him for making this happen._

_Inuyasha said, "Sesshoumaru told you I'd never take his life father. He was right I didn't I took my own in place of his."_

_Inutaishou said, "I can see that but you know this is not what I wanted you to do."_

_Inuyasha said, "I don't care what you wanted old man. This is the outcome I chose so deal with it. I will not kill my own brother for your own sick twisted desires. Your just as bad as Naraku is."_

_Inutaishou said, "Inuyasha why did you not do as I asked of you?"_

_Inuyasha said, "Just because you don't love Sesshoumaru doesn't mean I don't or that he isn't needed there. For god sakes Father he has a daughter I am not about to take him away from her for no one's selfish reasons yours or my own. He loves her and she loves him so that's all there is too it."_

_Inutaishou said, "Yes but now your stuck here unless Sesshoumaru can bring you back which I doubt since he doesn't have the heart to wield Tenseiga."_

_Inuyasha turned and faced his father and said, "I will have you know old man Sesshoumaru's daughter was revived with Tenseiga by Sesshoumaru himself. She's human 100% and she's 7 years old. She was killed by wolves after Sesshoumaru left her to her village he went back to her village and gave her life back to her. They have been inseparable ever since and you know what you are the one who is heartless not Sesshoumaru. How could you expect me to murder Sesshoumaru just because he happens to prefer the company of men to women? Answer me that one old man?"_

_Inutaishou said, "Inuyasha you don't understand I can not let this happen. He will not rule not now not ever. Not without a proper mate he won't."_

_Inuyasha laughed and said, "You know what father he doesn't need a mate you know why? Cause he can have me just like you feared he would. But you know the two good things from it. One he'll be loved and two he will have heirs. Half demon's can have children whether they are male or not."_

_Inutaishou said, "You two will not disgrace my name anymore than you have. I will not allow it."_

_Inuyasha said, "Try and stop me old man. I don't know if you know it or not but the dragon that killed you was already taken care of by me. I am stronger than you father and I always will be so just try and stop me from doing what I want. Oh and you know what not only will I give Sesshoumaru the kids he wants and needs I'll have a mate of my own a priestess to be exact one that loves me more than you ever could you worthless bastard."_

With that Inuyasha's spirit faded from the cliff's edge and returned to his body where Sesshoumaru was waiting for him. When he opened his eyes and saw Sesshoumaru's Golden ones he smiled.

He whispered, "I told you I'd figure out a way."

Sesshoumaru said, "Idiot."

He hugged Inuyasha tightly the other three looked on. When Inuyasha stood above them they looked at him.

Inuyasha said, "Contrary to what our father wanted I will not take Sesshoumaru's life as I've just proven I'd rather take my own than do that. Sesshoumaru will keep his throne and if you don't like it then you can join our father in the spirit realm cause I'll send you there myself. As I would our father if he were still standing here."

Sesshoumaru said, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "No Sesshoumaru they can either accept this or they will forfeit their lives and their lands to us. Its that simple. I surpass father in strength this you know and since he was obviously stronger than them so am I. I have no qualms about taking their lives and their lands. Either way you will still rule I don't want the throne I told you that last night.And I have no intention of taking it from you so you can keep it."

Lord Yama said, "What makes you think we will listen to you huh?"

Inuyasha didn't even think about it he moved just as fast as he had before when he took his own life and took Yama's own sword and took his head off with it. Everyone just looked at him.

Inuyasha turned to the other two Lords and said, "So any one else have a problem with it?"

Other two lords said, "No."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Good now you are dismissed oh and just so you know if you so much as try anything I will do the same to you as I did with that jackass there. Now go home and leave us alone unless summoned."

Before either lord could leave Inuyasha did something that not only shocked them but Sesshoumaru as well. Inuyasha knew his father was watching them so he leaned forward and kissed Sesshoumaru full on the lips and no one could believe it. He felt his father's hand pass through his head and he smirked.

He broke the kiss and looked at the other Lords and snarled, "LEAVE NOW."

Both lords ran for it and Sesshoumaru looked at him like he was nuts.

Sesshoumaru said, "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah why?"

Sesshoumaru said, "You just kissed me."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah so."

Sesshoumaru said, "Why though I mean I thought you were straight?"

Inuyasha laughed and said, "I am to a point. Wanna know what I told dad?"

Sesshoumaru said, "What?"

Inuyasha said, "I told him that I would do what he feared."

Sesshoumaru looked at him and said, "Why would you do that if you have Kagome?"

Inuyasha said, "Cause the one thing dad didn't know was that all half demons are no different then females."

Sesshoumaru said, "Your insane you know that."

Inuyasha said, "Nah I am not actually. I know exactly what I am doing."

Sesshoumaru said, "What are you going to tell Kagome?"

Inuyasha kissed him and said, "Well since I am stronger than both of you what says I can't have you both."

Sesshoumaru said, "Oh you are smart you know that."

Inuyasha said, "I know now do you want to go make the old man even more pissed off then he already is?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Well depends how do you know he's pissed?"

Inuyasha said, "Cause when I kissed you the first time he tried to hit me but couldn't."

Sesshoumaru said, "Yeah that would be pissed. But really why make him even more pissed?"

Inuyasha said, "Why not I mean its not like he can do anything about it? I'm stronger than him ten fold so let him find a way to fuck with us I'll just send his sorry ass back where he belongs nothing more."

Sesshoumaru said, "You know I love you."

Inuyasha said, "I know and I love you too. You should know that by now."

Sesshoumaru said, "Yeah I do. And did you see how scared the eastern and northern lords were when you snarled at them?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I know I was waiting for them to mess themselves."

Sesshoumaru moved and Inuyasha looked at him. He smiled at his older brother who returned it. Once Sesshoumaru was right near him he full on kissed Inuyasha. They both heard the faint snarl echo through the room when Inuyasha started kissing him back. When Inuyasha's arms went round his neck Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around his waist. They deepened the kiss and their tongues did war with each other over who was dominant.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and said, "You know dad would kill us for this."

Inuyasha said, "Who cares what that old man thinks he's dead."

_(A/n: This is a yaoi lemon ahead. This is my first attempt so please bare with me ok.)_

Sesshoumaru took his hand and led him back to his own room. Where they went inside where Sesshoumaru pinned Inuyasha to the door and was kissing his lips while he locked the door behind them. Once that was done he kissed down his jaw to his neck where he started to lick the junction between his neck and his shoulder. Inuyasha responded to this by moaning. Sesshoumaru smiled against his neck. He moved them from the door to the bed where he laid Inuyasha down and opened his shatsu's and then kissed down his chest to his stomach then licked him back up to his mouth which he kissed and gained access to with his tongue. While he was frenching him Sesshoumaru sat him up and pulled his shirts off his arms. Inuyasha had undone Sesshoumaru's shirts as well and Sesshoumaru took them off as well. He laid Inuyasha back down against the bed and he started to move on top of Inuyasha rubbing their erect members together. Inuyasha moaned into Sesshoumaru's mouth. It didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to undo Inuyasha's pants and Inuyasha to undo Sesshoumaru's pants and for them to loose them. It wasn't long before the whole castle was filled with twin howls that echoed off the walls.

Inuyasha laid there next to Sesshoumaru and said, "So how much fun was that?"

Sesshoumaru laughed and said, "A lot. I should have done that a long time ago."

Inuyasha leaned up and looked at him and said, "So why didn't you?"

Sesshoumaru brushed Inuyasha's hair out of his face and said, "Cause you wouldn't have let me."

Inuyasha said, "You never know I might have."

Sesshoumaru said, "Not likely little brother. But it doesn't matter much. Now the only thing left to do is the marking. Since you are the bitch in this relationship you get the mark."

Inuyasha said, "I don't mind but when it comes to who is protecting who its the other way around."

Sesshoumaru said, "Hey fine with me you are stronger than me so I am not going to complain about it. Now hold still so I can do this right the first time."

Inuyasha said, "Fine I will."

Sesshoumaru brought Inuyasha down to his level and bit into the junction between his neck and shoulder on his right side. Once it was done Sesshoumaru licked the wound to clean and heal it. He then kissed it once it was healed completely.

Inuyasha said, "All done?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Yep all done. You are officially mine Inuyasha."

Inuyasha kissed him and said, "I have always been yours Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nuzzled his neck and said, "I knew that already little brother. My beast was always telling me you were even before you were born. I think that's why dad was so worried about it I guess."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I guess but don't worry about him ok he can't hurt us anymore. So lets not think of him anymore ok."

Sesshoumaru said, "Yeah ok. Works for me. So when do you plan on going back to your friends?"

Inuyasha said, "Why you want me to leave?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him and said, "Of course not but I also know your not just going to drop everything you are doing either."

Inuyasha said, "Well no one said you couldn't come with me."

Sesshoumaru smiled and said, "I doubt that your friends will like that little brother."

Inuyasha said, "I never said they had to like it did I."

Sesshoumaru said, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "No Sesshoumaru ok they are my pack not Kagome's and they do as I say simple as that. I have to put up with that stupid wolf every time he wants to come talk to Kagome so they can put up with you being around."

Sesshoumaru said, "You really don't like him do you?"

Inuyasha said, "No I don't he's an insolent koinu. He acts worse than I did when I was his age."

Sesshoumaru said, "Now that I find hard to believe little brother."

Inuyasha kissed him and said, "So come with me and you will believe me."

Sesshoumaru said, "Inuyasha I don't think that's a good idea."

Inuyasha was hurt but he hid it from him and just laid back down with his head on Sesshoumaru's chest. Now Sesshoumaru knew something was wrong. So he pushed Inuyasha onto his back and was above him in the bed. He didn't miss the fact he'd hidden the hurt look from his face and eyes. Sesshoumaru kissed him and slid his hand down his chest and stomach to his hip where he messaged it.

"Inuyasha I didn't mean I didn't want to go with you all I meant was I don't think your friends will like it very much and the last thing I need is to come between that." said Sesshoumaru as he broke the kiss.

Inuyasha said, "You don't have to worry about it ok. Cause as long as Kagome is fine with it then the others will be too its just the way things are in my pack. And Kagome's the one who keeps pushing for us to get along so she will be fine with you coming with us and since we are both hunting Naraku anyway it will save on time. And anyway I could use the help. We keep running into demons with more than two jewel shards and they always end up kicking my ass more than I would like. I mean the last demon we fought that had jewel shards it had 9 of them and I was laid up for almost a month cause of it."

Sesshoumaru said, "Inuyasha please I know you mean well but really they may not like me around or the fact we are mated to one another."

Inuyasha said, "Don't really care if they like it or not. It was my decision not theirs."

Sesshoumaru smiled and said, "I really do love you but I don't think I should come with you I mean I don't..."

Inuyasha said, "Quit alright if you want then I can have them come with me and we can meet your group somewhere and then we will see what they think ok."

Sesshoumaru smiled and said, "I guess it couldn't hurt really so fine I will do it but I won't go with you unless they are alright with me coming with you ok."

Inuyasha kissed him and said, "Alright."

Inuyasha pulled Sesshoumaru toward himself and kissed him hard on the lips. Sesshoumaru returned it and the whole process started itself over.


End file.
